


无论何时

by ljlcer



Series: 马刀翻译-系列1 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Swearing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: 这不是什么高明复杂的计划，甚至不算是什么阴险狡诈的计划。Master才刚刚寻回了Doctor被那个亚裔孩子偷走的一袋子随笔杂记，他发现里面还有一个皱巴巴的白色小包，打开一看，装满了小小的糖果。





	无论何时

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/gifts).
  * A translation of [Any Time At All](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/492469) by Roach Patrol. 



> 因为一位名叫anadapta0801的同好在LJ的best_enemies组群留言说“真该有篇文写写Roberts!Master绑架了八叔并且让他以为自己是他老公”，所以作者Roach Patrol产了这篇粮。  
> 相关导读及更多8任的同人介绍（中文）欢迎看看http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_c196ef260102vpne.html及http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_c196ef260102vpqj.html。  
> 题目是Beatles一首歌的名字，不妨听听~

“里面居然比外面大。”Doctor无比真诚地感叹。这一位Doctor似乎是由90%的真诚，加上10%的大大蓝眼睛构成的。Master瞅着他，心生疑窦，Doctor却只是无辜地望回来，信赖满满地任由Master将他新生的、柔软的手牵在他窃得的手中。

只是出于惯例，最终Master疲惫地瞥了他一眼，答道：“很多东西都是这样。”

*

这都不是什么高明复杂的计划，甚至不算是什么阴险狡诈的计划。那时Master才刚刚寻回了Doctor被那个亚裔孩子偷走的一袋子随笔杂记，他发现里面还有一个皱巴巴的白色小包，打开一看，装满了小小的糖果。

这是那种“ **哦，不然呢** ”的计划。用他迟钝的美国身体的话来说，这属于得用“ **嘁** ”来描述的计划。

然而关键是，这个计划竟然 **真的奏效了** 。

那会儿Doctor裹着一条床单站在那，手指上全是五彩斑斓的污渍，紧盯着Master看。

Master就告诉他：“我车里还有更多的糖。”

于是Doctor冲他笑得阳光灿烂：“我爱你。”

袋子掉到地上，因为Master彻底惊呆了。

*

Master做的第一件事——在他先让Doctor坐在一把丑爆了的扶手椅上，为他检查胸前人类野蛮手术留下的伤口，帮他取来靠枕，把他安置回那把该死的椅子，递给他宝宝软糖*，为他拿来盖毯，把他从控制台揭下来塞回那看在上帝份上悲催又操蛋的椅子，把宝宝软糖从控制台拿过来，被脚凳绊住，把Doctor铐在其实相当方便的椅子扶手上，替他拍松靠枕，翻遍整个控制室也没找到一块多余的手帕来擦干净自己手上的血迹和宝宝软糖留下的污渍，之后——Master才终于做的 **第一** 件事就是找到Doctor的零扰室*，反置了中子流的电极。

现在那里发出的反向能量辐射仿佛遥远的鼓声，只使他几不可察地隐隐头痛，然而，对于Doctor已被重生搅糊涂的脑子，它的作用应当就像音速打蛋器一样。

而它确实如此。

Master做的第二件事就是坐在Doctor身边看着他哭。

“好疼，”他埋在Master胸口抽抽搭搭，“我脑袋里，好疼啊！是我做 **错** 了什么吗？”

假如在此阶段恰巧发生了一些搂搂抱抱，那也只是，呃，计划的必要组成部分。

/译注

宝宝软糖（Jelly Babies）：博士的标志性零食，形如五颜六色的小人儿，表面覆盖糖霜。

零扰室（Zero Room）：TARDIS里的一个房间，能够隔离外部电磁波和心灵交流等（aka. Magneto的头盔放大版），并且有助精神恢复。

*

对Doctor解释他俩实际上是跨星系争斗了几个世纪的敌人似乎对Doctor执拗、粘人的 **好感** 没什么影响。Master本想在Doctor意识到自己死到临头时幸灾乐祸，但他还得多等等，至少要等到那人掌握裤子的概念并理解“你不可以两脚穿进同一条裤腿，不，住手， **你得这么穿** ”之后。

“我要杀了你，你这笨蛋。”他这样对Doctor讲，不去想Doctor的大腿是多么柔嫩、屁股是多么挺翘，也不去想恰好生他左胯上的那颗痣。

Doctor吻了吻他的发顶。

Master抬眼瞪着他，他的双手和Doctor的裤腰缠在一处，事实证明他窃得的脸颊也能够泛红，谢谢了。“好了，”他说，“我觉得其余的你自己就能弄好。”

他走出门外去等。

*

“你这是在干什么呀？”Doctor问。

“我在给你的破TARDIS重新排线，这样她才会听我的话。”Master咆哮道。他愤愤不平，自己的企图居然一直被Doctor这台老掉牙的区区40型挫败真是丢脸。另外，Doctor轻易地通过重生获得他最甜美可人的嗓音，而他自己听起来像肥皂剧里的歹徒，这也让Master不满。

Doctor靠近他坐着，就在手铐链条的一端，双手乖巧驯良地放在腿上。Master开始猜测这一世的Doctor是否可能存在任何性情恶劣的部分。即便是他如孩童般的第5世自我，都会偶尔偏执暴躁；而他最近的第7世自我在多数时间里都是一个易怒的混蛋。

“我是谁呀？”Doctor问他。

“你是Doctor。”Master用不必要的力气剥开两根缆线：“你还是个烦人精。”

“你是谁呢？”Doctor泰然自若地问。

“我是Master。我是 **你的** Master。”

“我俩结婚了吗？”Doctor问他。

“天呐， **什么** ？”Master道，他的美国身体相当需要扶着点什么，“我他妈是你的死敌。你怎么会问出这种问题来？”

“你似乎花了好多时间把我铐在什么东西上，”Doctor回答，“我认为你可不是我的假释官。”

Master瞪眼看着他，心中莫名失落。

“而且，我爱你，”Doctor高高兴兴地说，“这难道不是妙极了吗？”

Master来不及阻止自己，还是微笑了一小下。随后他冷笑起来。

“行吧，”他说，“没错，管他呢。我们是夫夫。我是丈夫。你是妻子。”

Doctor仔细看了看自己的手，“我的戒指呢？”

“去他的耶稣基督，你没有。”

“为什么没有？”

Master以头抢控制台的边。他摸遍了身上的口袋，然后，没错，Bruce的结婚戒指就在他的外衣兜里。他留着它完全是因为手头有点金子不一定什么时候就能用上*。比如现在。

他抓起Doctor没受束缚的那只手套上戒指，虽然没像他本可以的那么粗暴。还挺合适的，而Master选中了人类通常用来戴婚戒的那只手指的事实，真是相当、相当可悲。

“这就是你的戒指，”他嘲讽道，“希望它能勒死你。”

Doctor朝他面露喜色，活像一只着迷的小狗狗。“我能帮上什么忙吗？”他问。

“超声扳手递我，要是你够得着的的话。”Master不情不愿地说。

他没有盯着那闪亮的小圆环瞧。Doctor拖拖踏踏地走过去，在工具箱里翻翻找找，那枚戒指在他柔软优美的手指上，恰似一幅艺术杰作上的签名。他没有 **盯着** 它瞧。他只是……不经意间会瞥到一眼，时不时地。

/注  
DW里黄金除了作为货币，还有不少牛掰的黑科技属性，比如赛博人对黄金过敏，所以金箔能作为近战武器应急。

*

Doctor总是极其容易受偏好刻印*的影响，重生后遗症是也。无论他起初穿成什么样，有多荒唐，随后他都会都像只一心扑在着装上的小鸭子一样，对此紧追不舍。见证：剧场斗篷、芹菜、百老汇都拒绝接受的惊悚外套、臭名昭著的问号毛衣——Master仍旧认为烧掉它是丰功伟绩一件。Master完全忘记了考虑这码事，就把只裹着条床单的Doctor真空铐在扶手椅上整整三个小时，随后又是床单外加一条抽绳的松垮裤子长达六小时之久。

“别再脱掉衣服，”Master命令道，“这太丢人了。 ”

“哦，不，这样感觉很好。我只是觉得自己并不喜欢外套。”Doctor说，体会着披在肩上的红色丝绸床单的触感。这使他看起来像是某个荒淫皇帝钟爱的宠妃，也使Master产生危险的可悲念头，比如自己都多久 **没有** 妃嫔娈宠了，不管是不是他所钟爱的，再比如，凭虚假的托辞把你精神失常的死敌圈养在他偷来的时空飞船里，也许完全可以解释为同一回事。

“你觉得裤子怎么样呢？”Master问，拼命让目光只停留在Doctor脸上：“你觉得 **内衣** 怎么样呢？”

Doctor只是笑笑，然后任床单滑落。

Master去剥开了更多的缆线。

/注

偏好刻印：一旦开始时产生某种喜好，之后就一直盲目追随并产生依恋。这种行为比较像小动物会跟着最开始遇到的移动目标走。

*

他在天狼星公路收费口的中产折扣商城里买了一盒纳米基因*。精准地匹配他的生物波，纳米基因修复细胞的速度赶上了细胞衰亡的速度，甚至还要更快一点。倒不是说他 **喜欢** 呆在这具人类尸体里，或者他惯于停留，然而……只要他还得待在尸体里，这也算是个漂亮、结实的选择。一具奢华的尸体。毕竟他可是Master。他值得享受一点奢华。

只不过Doctor还没有变得更像Doctor。如果你冤家对手的希望和梦想大体限于糖果、在缎子床单上滚来滚去以及带着惨不忍睹的热切递给你工具，那就暂无必要碾碎他的希望和梦想。再说，这男人个子相当矮。这么一想，几乎可称娇小了。Master以前也矮小（甚至 **娇小** ）过，而他一点也不喜欢那样。他现在这个身体确有缺陷，但至少身材比例可观。

“四是四十是十，”他对着镜子说，超级努力地注意发音，“四十是——嗷，卧槽。”*

/注

纳米基因（nanogenes）：一种有治疗能力的微型机器人。

这段绕口令的原文是著名的“The rain in Spain...”，Master因为新身体发不好“ei”音十分抓狂。

*

事实表明，反置的Z-中微子场绝无实现精神动力学转换的可能。Master丢开转换设备和人类牺牲品，古怪地既松了一口气又感到绝望。中微子场反置着他就没法转换身体。没有中微子场他肯定没法成功——假如Doctor头脑清醒，他不可能想不出办法救出自己，或者他至少能凭空召集来几个胆大包天的人类来替他实现目的。

事实上，他们进退两难。

Doctor没打招呼就逛进了浴室，像只迟钝的家猫一样用脸在Master华丽的袍子上蹭来蹭去。

“你真是超凡脱俗，”他说，双手在Master的衬衫底下游走，“我爱这袍子。我爱你。我们之前做过吗？”

“之前，我试图在跨次元逃亡的过程中，把你的脑子吸出来， ”Master拖着长腔，“所以没有过。”

Doctor还偎依在Master胸前。他的手正朝着三垒进发。

“我可以，呃……”Master在镜中看到了自己的双眼，这么多天后仍旧显得陌生：它们绿得像蛇并且闪烁着可怖的恶意。他真要这样做吗？他真的堕落到低级至此，要占糊涂的死敌精神状态削弱的便宜，要参与低俗、原始的性交吗？

当真？

操， **没错** ，他要。

“我亲爱的Doctor，”Master说，把自己的双手伸进Doctor的袍子，“我们到我的卧室去参观一场实践演示好吗？”

“啥？”

“我要把你干穿床垫，来吧。”

“我爱演示｡”Doctor笑逐颜开。

*

“你都从没告诉过我你是半个人类。”稍后的某个时候Master说。

“我是什么？”

“半——哦 **天呐** ，再来一遍。”

*

“对谋杀你怎么看？”又过了一段时间，Master这样问Doctor。如果他无法窃得这男人的身体，他合计着至少也得使它堕落。

“非常不好。”Doctor答到，因为就算只有半个脑子，他还是有本事做一个彻头彻尾的婊人。

“我能操控你杀掉你的同伴们，一个接一个，”Master居心险恶地提议道：“那肯定很有趣。”

Doctor裹紧了周身的床单，非常非常紧，然后他慢慢走开了。Master整整一周都没见到他，再说无论如何，用这破老爷车似的TARDIS，想找出Doctor数不胜数的宠物猴子的实时坐标就像要把布丁钉在墙上一样不现实。后来Doctor又出现了，这次他披着一条满绣金龙的杏黄床单，问他“坦陀罗”是什么意思——他是在一本十分令人费解的书里看到这个词的，此后杀害他跟班的话题再也没有被提起过。

*

“你猜怎地？我们要去占领一个星球，”Master说，“一定会很棒的。”

实际上一切进展顺利，直到Doctor游荡着走出宫殿，落入了一众装备精良的反抗武装之手，那些人简直不敢相信竟会有这样的好运。Master收到了最后通牒：我们可以把Doctor碎尸万段再一把火烧掉，或者你俩可以一起离开一路顺风。还有，他就不 **能** 闭嘴吗？

回到TARDIS后， Master火冒三丈、横眉怒目，他气愤到已然失语。

“他们有糖，”Doctor天真地说，捧出一小塑料盒霓虹色的彩虫，“我给你留了点儿。”

Master扇落Doctor手心里的盒子，冲出了房间，Doctor凄切无助的哭声令人不满地在他身后回响。

*

后来那次，Master决定要省省时间，直接把他们带去了一个Doctor已经被任命为皇帝的星球。

按这个星球的时间算，一百年前这傻瓜曾路过此处，按他自己的时间算，那已经是差不多七百年前了，之后他就从没想起过要来视察视察他的信众，或者说他本来也没屈尊接受过他们的崇信——而在Master看来，这崇信是Docto养成的拯救星球强迫症的唯一补偿价值。

“他们都在盯着我看。”Doctor含糊地说，慢慢悄悄躲到Master身后。

“你是他们的皇帝呀。”Master差不多解释了5遍。

“我不喜欢这样。”

“你应该提前考虑好——你做了什么来着？”

Doctor惨兮兮地耸了耸肩。

一位侍从小心翼翼地指向一幅巨大的马赛克墙画，那是一个黄金光芒中的四臂男人——应该就是Doctor——手里举着空中的太阳和四个月亮，脚下还踩着个东西，看上去像是蛇和霍塔人*的愚昧后嗣。

“好吧，”Master说：“我也不知道你做了什么。但是你在那样做之前本应该好好想想自己是不是愿意被尊为神。现在，来坐上你的宝座，再让这些美娇娘给你按摩按摩，Doctor。”

Doctor有些闷闷不乐，不过还是照做了。

这个星球矿产丰富，技术还算先进，而且更妙的是他说什么这里的人就信什么。Master让他们在一周内就建好了数个星系际飞船用发射井。

当有人冲他鞠躬或蹭向他时，Doctor不再试图把自己藏起来，并且至少他开始相当享受每天两次的皇家泡泡浴。他也喜欢皇家梳头仪式，皇家下午茶，以及皇家喵咪欣赏时间。

“我看这样相当不错。”一天早上，Master沾沾自喜道。

Doctor对他笑笑，不太专心但十分真诚，接着才继续欣赏皇家猫咪，也就是对它们做荒唐的鬼脸并且任它们嚼他的头发。

一个发出金光的四臂男人走进了正殿。

“我勒个 **擦** 。”Master说。

“我乃Naroon大帝，再次自坟墓中被释放出来。”这闪闪发光的人影宣布，他的声音足以撼动磐石：“我再次在我的子民迫切需要时降临，自外族篡位者的邪恶掌控中夺回本该属于我的一切。”

他将交叠的四只手举过头顶，射出一道闪电，把房间里的红毯烧成了灰。皇家猫咪们四散奔逃。

“或者看你们表现。”人影循循善诱。

Master看向Doctor：“自 **坟墓** 中 **被释放** 出来？告诉我他没有给你糖吃！”他要求道。

Doctor看上去受到了严重冒犯：“才没有。”他的孩子脾气上来了，“他只是礼貌地请求了。”

他们溜了。

/注

霍塔人（horta）：星际迷航里不成形的硅基生物。

*

再后来那次，他把Doctor牢牢攥在手里整整一分钟，字面意义上地。

“我才是Master，”他提醒这人，“而你必须服从我。”

“遵命，Master。”Doctor说，在这样的攻势下他精神溃散，双眼变得像冰碟一样空洞木然。

他们起于微末，从半人马星座内战中的一个小派别头目开始，逐渐向上打拼。这一次，Master觉得脏了自己的手，不过对Doctor来说这是锻炼的机会。

Master安排Doctor为他进行装备制造工作，组装枪支弹药、地雷导弹，还有大量投放葛里炸药和九硝基炸药的飞船。Master仿佛是在盛装海洋的桶底敲了个洞，于是每一桩Doctor向来避免去做的恶事都奔涌而出，没有停歇，没有谴责，没有愉悦：没有他的良心来阻止自己，这样的Doctor经营起战争来 **优秀** 极了。他机械地制造着，他的脸凝滞如玩偶，他的手走马灯般源源不断地产出死亡的造物，每一件都比上一件更加完美、更加恐怖。

当Master在他们可厌的掩体里操干他时，Doctor只是躺在那里，木然而顺从，他吐出“哦”“好的”“再来”这样的字眼，好像是预录的一般。

“你为什么要 **这样做** ？”Master质问道。

“我爱你。”Doctor茫然地说。甚至连Master揍他的时候，他都没有畏缩一下。

然而，他没有被绑架。他没有将任何不死的圣人自长眠中唤醒，他没有成就哪个英雄。他坐在Master脚边，如脚凳般安静，又一次涂着珍稀的香油，裹着奢华的绸缎，缀着最为贵重的珠宝。

他的双眼犹如死物。

当Master加冕为这个小破世界的霸主，他俯视着参加典礼的人群，他们挤作一团、面露惧色，某种像极了绝望的东西笼罩着他们。

“我们实现了这一切。”他对站在身侧的Doctor说。

“你实现了这一切，Master。”

Master转过身猛烈地摇晃他，累月的沮丧不满沸腾般涌向脑海。

“停下！”他尖叫，“行，够了，我明白了， **现在给我停下** ！”

Doctor眨了眨眼，一次迟缓、迷惑的眨眼，然后他就——又是他自己了。就像他自己一直以来——这个自己一直以来——那样。他将美丽的手颤抖着举至额前，缓缓靠向Master的肩膀。

“我们可、可不可以回家去？”他喃喃道。

Master叹了口气，混杂着恼怒、释然和听天由命。

“好，”他说，搂住Doctor单薄的肩膀，“好，可以，我们回家去。”

*

“我们去抢劫吧。”Master说，有点点孤注一掷。

“噢，真刺激！我们要去劫富济贫吗？”

“不。那太蠢了。”

“好吧，反其道而行的话——”

“闭嘴。我们要劫富然后自己留着。”

Doctor看上去完全被搞糊涂了。

“我们为什么要那样做呢？我们有一艘时空飞船。我们想买什么都能直接搞到。”

“ **我** 有一艘时空飞船，而它就是个破烂。”Master说，暗自为Doctor说的“ **我们** ”开心不已。

Doctor耐心地看着他，就好像他在等着一个更详细的解释，但他自己也不指望自己能听懂。

Master叹息：“我要去抢劫了，”他说，“你可以留在TARDIS里。”

*

Master劫了Gloriana储君，就为了看看自己能不能做到，随即他被捕了。更丢人的是，Doctor来救他了。

“那是床单吗？”一个守卫问。

“他是个自由的灵魂。”Master恶声恶气地踱出了牢房。

*

“你从哪弄到我的保释金的？”Master语带讥讽，这时他们再次迈进了TARDIS的门槛。“我猜你是诚实劳动攒来的？扶寡妇过街？给孤儿烙饼？救下树上的小狗？”

“天哎，不是，那得等到永远，”Doctor说，“我从他们关押你的空间站的证物柜里拿的。一大堆钱就那么放在那儿。”

Master寻思了一会。

“床。”他哑着嗓子说：“现在。”

Doctor自豪地笑了。

*

Master想起了Castrovalva*，当他漫步在这古旧的TARDIS在Doctor的纵容下生长出的迷宫般的走廊时。Castrovalva，他曾为他自己和Doctor修建的居所，那时他们比现在年轻得多，那时他还以为Doctor或许能原谅他，或者至少接受他，或者至少选择他而不是那些生如蜉蝣的同伴。

他在蝶室里找到了Doctor。他正一丝不挂地坐在一片香豌豆花丛中，将亮粉色的花朵编成花环。在他周围，蓝色的闪蝶翩跹明灭如电光的碎片。

“你还记得Castrovalva吗？”他问Doctor，“你还记得你的孩子们吗？”

Doctor自花朵间抬眼。他睁大的眼睛里满是诚挚无邪；比闪蝶的蓝色要浅，但更加柔和。那么遥远的过往，这个Doctor能记得的不会比他手中的花记得的更多。这个Doctor甚至无法去记得昨天。Master感到残忍、挫败、哀伤，不知为何这样是他俩能够彼此陪伴而不撕裂自我的唯一方式。

“你会选择谁，而不是我呢？”Master问Doctor，“一个世界？一个人类？这些蝴蝶中的一只？”

Doctor微笑起来：“没有别人，Master。”他说着，将花环如王冠般戴在Master头上。

“明明有的是——”

Doctor将他仰面推倒。

“就只有我们，Master。”他说。他的语气中有某种坚决，某种 **确定** ，在天真的迷雾之下。

“我的Doctor。”Master说，伸手贴住这男人咽喉处细腻的皮肤。Doctor眯起眼角，将自己的手覆上Master的。那一瞬间他完完全全是他自己，古老，聪慧，愚蠢，善良。

阳光之下，Doctor的戒指在二人间闪闪发亮。

他同Master做爱，悠然，一再索求，柔情蜜意无尽。

围绕着他们的花朵像宝宝软糖一样鲜艳，闪蝶纷纷，棕、蓝、棕、蓝，在他们头顶夏日蓝天的衬托下忽闪忽闪。这几乎难以承受，这所有的美，Master不禁怀疑自己何德何能，竟配享这一切。

之后他们躺在一起，蝴蝶一只接一只地翩翩飞落，栖于他们的肌肤之上。

“我爱你。”Master破碎的话语飘散在寂静虚空。他能给Doctor的如此贫乏，如此微不足道、一文不值。

曾经，他想要征服宇宙并将它献于Doctor脚下；他会给他无尽的帝国、一千个世界的珍宝、百万个星球的奴隶；如果收到请求，他会搜罗尽苍穹的每一颗星辰，再将他们置于Doctor脚下。如果他想要这些。假如他要求过。

只是，Doctor从未那样做过，结果现在Master唯一拥有、能够给他的东西就只是这句的平平无奇的话。

“我知道，”Doctor说，吻了吻他的脸颊：“Master。我知道。”

“我爱你。”他又说。第二次感觉稍微好了点。

“我也爱你。”Doctor说着笑了起来。

/注

Castrovalva：Doctor还是5任时Master通过块转换计算（Block Transfer Computation，就是个典型DW黑科技，纯靠极端高超的数学计算来造物甚至操纵时空）专门创造的怡人城市。按官方原作的说法，Master是想把Doctor吸引过来，再通过使这个虚构的城市塌缩消灭他。不过按cp粉的角度去看还真的emmmm……

*

他要去解除Z-中微子场了。他不会试图杀掉Doctor，甚至不会停留到自己开始想要这样做。他只会去一个没人找得到的地方，安静地腐烂成渣。他以前遭遇过那个；那根恐怖，但是是种司空见惯的恐怖，他终会获得安宁，Doctor也是。

但是中子场已经被解除了；很久以前就有人来过并烧掉了每一根保险丝。Master瞪眼看着它，感到困惑、害怕，还有某种有可能是 **希望** 的东西。

他已经太久太久没有体会到任何像是希望的东亚了。

Doctor出现在他身后，亲了亲他的后颈。

“留在我身边。”Doctor说。

于是他照做了。

*

他们去看足球赛，是美式的，球是用扔的而不是用踢的，而且球员们的身材壮得像大猩猩，穿着厚实的护甲，嗑着各种兴奋剂。Master的这个身体似乎很喜欢团体运动；Master本人当然也不反对看看一群人类拼命自相残杀，或者看看Doctor从一尺长的热狗上舔掉调料。Doctor喜欢可以不穿衬衫，也喜欢参与人浪。

人群不喜欢公开性爱，这就是为什么Doctor和Master仅比一群愤怒的家伙快几步赶到了他们的TARDIS。

他们一进去Doctor（还在大笑）就把Master转了个圈，并把他按在门上。他把Master的衣服上弄得全是黄色和绿色的人体彩绘颜料，他的头发乱作一团，而他的双眼在TARDIS控制室的冷光下闪耀如夏日晴空。

“触地得分。”他贴着Master的双唇低语。他带着番茄酱、廉价美式啤酒和阳光的味道。

Master吻住他。他片刻之后才意识到，但是这个，这种在他心底的沉缓又温暖的感觉， **这** 就是沉浸于幸福的滋味。

*

第二天早上Master醒来了。他躺在一张巨大的床上，怀里有个柔软、瞌睡、赤裸的Doctor，未来可期一场颓靡的晨起性爱。

“你把我给驯化了，”Master说，“你这 **混蛋** 。”

“我还在想你什么时候才会发现呢。”Doctor微笑着回应他。


End file.
